


Yesterday's Enterprise

by used_songs



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse fandom sttng drabble. Spoilers: 2x13 (Exit Wounds)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday's Enterprise

I remembered them just in time to lose them forever. And forever, I have found, is a long time. I have had so many yesterdays, but I have come back to pick up this work again. Yesterday's enterprise waiting for me, in chains again. Even though, in my more poetic moments, it tries to slither from my hands. Even though, in my manic moments, I cannot seem to think.

I'd thought my pain was done for now, but we're just beginning.

"I forgot what you looked like," I say, wanting to cry but not able to.

"It's OK," he replies.


End file.
